


thunderstorm

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Thunderstorms, maknae line is terrified, soft lil bubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: the maknae line is terrified of storms and the hyung line is there to comfort them.





	thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a new series of skz oneshots. i am going to be creating ships, ot9, and skz x reader works. please comment requests if you want me to write something!!

Jisung just wanted to sleep. His body was weighed down with fatigue, yet his eyes wouldn’t close. The thunder rumbled outside, keeping the boy up. Lightning flashed, causing Jisung to jump and cower under his blanket, a slight whimper escaping his lips.

Ever since he could remember, Jisung hated thunderstorms. The darkness of the sky as thunder shook the world, caused the boy to tremble with fear. He fucking hated them.

Minho was just crawling into bed as the first signs of the storm started arising. The low sound of thunder could be heard around the dorm, causing a sort of restlessness in all nine boys. Chan turned to Minho with a sort of glint in his eyes. “I’m guessing it’s going to be a camp out tonight. Lord knows the maknaes won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Minho yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt so tired but he knew he had to be there for the young ones. Forcing himself out of the warmth of his bed, he walked to the closet in the hallway. Grabbing tons of blankets and pillows, he brought them into the living room and started building the usual fort that was used for stormy nights like these.

“Thought I would find you here.” Changbin smiles at Minho, pinching his cheek lightly causing the older to lean into his touch. “Yup, just starting on the fort for the kiddos. You know how it gets when it’s stormy.” Changbin smiled at Minho fondly before getting to work with helping build this massive fort that would eventually hold nine boys.

Chan was in the kitchen, fixing up snacks as he definitely knew a couple of the boys would be feasting all night long. As the smell of buttery popcorn filled the air, heavy footsteps found their way into the kitchen. “Woojin hyung, how are you?” Chan asked without even having to look back. “How in the hell did you know it was me?”

“Your heavy ass footsteps hyung. I can just tell.” Chan laughed. Woojin grabbed the bowl of popcorn and left the kitchen but not without sending a playful glare towards the Aussie.

Now here was the hard part of their mission, getting the maknaes out of their beds and into the fort. Changbin and Minho were now stringing up fairy lights to keep the fort lit up brightly. This had become a precaution after the lights had gone out one time and the hyungs had no idea how to calm the shaking boys. Woojin and Chan headed up to their rooms and went inside without knocking.

Most people would think it was rude to barge in but when knocking on these nights, it was extremely rare to get an answer. Changbin had learned this the hard way after knocking on Felix’s door, only to not get an answer. He had walked in to see the boy on the verge of panic due to the storm brewing outside.

“Hey sweetheart, come on. We have the fort set up in the living room.” Woojin coaxed the youngest, trying to get Jeongin out of the bed. “Hyung, I’m scared.” Jeongin’s voice cracked on the last word and unshed tears were prominent in his little fox eyes. “Come on bub.” Chan whispered to the younger and Jeongin scooted towards the end of the bed and closer to his hyung’s waiting arms. Chan took the shaking boy into his arms and coaxed the younger into the living room.

Minho’s eyes softened at the sight of Jeongin being so terrified and immediately rushed over to take him out of Chan’s arms. “Hyung is here Jeonginnie. You’re ok.” Minho shushed the younger who proceeded to let out a sob at the sound of thunder.

Woojin came in with two boys flanking his sides. Seungmin and Hyunjin looked up at Changbin with fear and the latter felt so much sympathy for them. He hated seeing them so afraid. He hated seeing their bodies tremble from fear and the terror in their eyes. He took the two boys into the fort and wrapped a blanket around them. “You’re safe here.” He whispered into their ears, pressing kisses to their foreheads. “Promise hyung?” Hyunjin looked up at him. “I promise.”

Felix wouldn’t leave his bed unless a certain Bang Chan was there to guide him. “Come on Felix-ah.” Woojin spoke softly to the younger Aussie. Yet he had no luck and Woojin knew he needed Chan there. Said boy was setting up a movie for everyone to watch but at the sight of Woojin’s distressed face, he knew Felix wouldn’t leave his room. “He needs you.” Woojin whispered to Chan and took the remote out of his hand in order to search through the movies on Netflix.

Chan made his way through the dorm and stopped in front of Felix’s room. Taking a deep breath before entering, he knew it would take some bribing to get Felix out of there. “Hey bubba. Come on, we have the fort set up downstairs.” Chan smiled down at the boy to reassure him, but deep inside he was worried about Felix who was hiding out under his fluffy purple blanket. “Too scared.” Were the two words he mumbled before silence overtook the room again.

“I got your favorite snack downstairs.” Chan started bribing the boy. “Hot Cheetos?” Felix squealed. Chan made a humming noise as he started letting his fingers caress Felix’s back. “You just have to get out of bed, baby.”

Felix’s tuft of blonde hair poked out from underneath his purple blanket. He stared into Chan’s eyes for a couple seconds to see if the older was lying about the hot Cheetos that Felix craved deeply. Seeing no sign of a lie, the blonde sighed and shoved the blanket off his body. A crack of thunder however, sent him back under the blanket.

“Baby boy, you know I would never allow anything to happen to you. Please just let me bring you downstairs.” Chan began to thread his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. “Do you trust me Felix-ah?”

“I trust you hyungie.” Felix gripped onto Chan’s hand the whole way to the fort and once he got inside, he attached himself to the leader. Chan fondly smiled down at the younger and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re ok.”

Jisung was the last one to leave his room. He was terrified as lightning casted looming shadows across his bedroom and thunder filled his ears. The sound of rain gradually increased until it seemed to be as loud as the rumbles of thunder. Minho opened the door to his beloved squirrel’s room and saw Jisung cowering in the corner of the room. “Jisungie, what are you doing in the corner?” Minho spoke softly to not frighten him.

“The lightning scared me.” Now Minho knew why he was facing the corner, he didn’t want to have to see the shadows the lightning created. “It’s ok Jisungie, hyung’s here now. You know I would never let anything hurt you right?” Jisung nodded as he knew his voice would betray him. Minho helped the boy onto his feet but his shaking legs proved to be an enemy. Jisung’s knees buckled underneath him and Minho caught him just in time.

“Careful there darling.” Minho grasped onto the boy and carried him down the stairs. Changbin snorted at Minho when he saw his hyung having a rough time getting Jisung down the stairs. However, Changbin rushed over once he saw that Minho was close to dropping the boy. “Here.” He whispered, grabbing Jisung from Minho. “Thank you Binnie.” He sent a smile towards Changbin.

Everyone was now seated in the fort and as the winds raged on outside, all nine boys were cuddled up. Blankets were everywhere, swaddling the boys in warmth. Snacks had gotten spilled through the night as Felix had resorted to throwing popcorn at Changbin to get his mind off of the storm. Jisung fell asleep with his head on Minho’s shoulder and his feet on Hyunjin’s lap. Hyunjin knew Jisung needed comfort so he started rubbing his feet to get rid of the tension that was there. He gripped onto Jisung’s hand as he whined in his sleep, showing signs of a nightmare. “I’ve got you Jisung.”

Minho watched Hyunjin care for Jisung and a smile spread across his face. He knew Hyunjin wouldn’t do this on a normal day because of his “tough guy” act but seeing it now made everything worth it.

Woojin and Jeongin were cuddled up to one another. Both of their eyes were trained on the movie that was playing; the Avengers. The both of them had fawned over superhero movies years before they had known each other. To say the least, they were superhero geeks and the two of them whispered to each other about whether Spider-Man or IronMan was hotter until the early depths of the morning.

Changbin had Seungmin in his arms and the boy had fallen asleep on his chest. Changbin savored these moments with Seungmin because he knew as soon as the younger woke up, he would push Changbin away, mumbling something about “having to pee.” Snores escaped out of the youngers mouth and Changbin snorted as the boy started to roll around in his sleep. Seungmin began sleep talking and babbling incoherent words to the point where Changbin made Chan take a Snapchat of the spectacle for blackmail purposes.

Chan and Felix whispered to each other throughout the whole night. Felix continued to get scared due to the reoccurring thunder but Chan was there to reassure the boy. Sweet nothings and kisses were traded between the two. Before Felix finally fell asleep, Chan whispered a quick “I love you” before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too hyung.”

“Would you fucking shut up and get a room.” Jeongin hissed at the two lovers whilst cuddling into his newfound teddy bear aka Woojin. “Leave them be Jeongin-ah.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at the youngest member. Jeongin huffed before turning back to the movie.

Chan was the last one to fall asleep and before he did he took one last look around the tiny fort they had built. All eight of his members looked innocent and pure as sleep took over their bodies. Chan smiled down at all of them. They were his family and he would do anything to protect them, even if it was from a tiny thunderstorm.


End file.
